Kisah Kasih di Lahan Parkir
by Pleiades Star Cluster
Summary: Perjuangan Bokuto Koutaro untuk mendapatkan hati seorang dosen muda bernama Akaashi Keiji memang tidak mudah, apalagi ia hanyalah seorang tukang parkir. / untuk event Ambalan Koin Receh / OOC / penistaan karakter


**Kisah Kasih di Lahan Parkir**

Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate

.

.

"Panas, ya, Bro..."

"Lu ngomong gitu niatnya curhat atau modus minta gue kipasin?"

"Dua-duanya, sih."

Buku TTS bersampul wanita bahenol bak model kalender menghantam kepala Bokuto Koutaro tepat setelah ia kelar berkata-kata. "Apaan, sih? Gak usah pake pukul-pukul segala, dong, Bro!"

Kuroo Tetsurou, si pelaku merangkap empunya buku, hanya membuka kembali halaman yang tadi sibuk diisinya sambil memasang wajah kucing-tanpa-dosa. "Cuma lagi pengen mukul aja, kok," ujarnya enteng, tapi ngeselin. Akibatnya ia harus rela pundak kanannya dijadikan target bogem matang Bokuto.

Matahari memang tak menyerang langsung bumi akibat terlindungi awan mendung, namun panas bumi yang dipantulkan mendung seakan memanggang atmosfer, belum lagi peningkatan kelembapan udara yang membuat volume keringat bertambah. Kalau sudah begini, paling enak berteduh di bawah kanopi parkiran sambil kipas-kipas seperti dua tokoh utama kita kali ini. Makin mantap ditambah gorengan dan air mineral hasil ngutang dari warung dekat universitas.

" _Shift_ pagi sampe siang emang gak enak, ya, Bro..." sekali lagi, Bokuto mengeluhkan nasibnya sebelum mereguk separo botol air mineral. Padahal baru setengah sembilan lebih, tapi gerahnya ampun-ampunan.

"Lu ngeluh doang juga kagak ngaruh sama hidup kita, Bro," Kuroo tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari buku TTS-nya. "Ngeluh tuh sama Pak Dekan. Atau Pak Rektor, gitu."

"Enak aja! Gua masih pengen idup, goblok!" Bokuto berjengit. Terbayang di sel-sel kelabunya kegarangan para petinggi Universitas Haikyuu―bukan hanya dari tampang, namun juga dari rumor yang beredar. Dekan Fakultas Pertanian, alias gedung fakultas yang lahan parkirnya menjadi teritori mereka, adalah pria berparas kaku dengan bodi kekar bak sapi penarik bajak dan mata setajam rajawali. Sementara sang Rektor adalah kakek-kakek tipe "tua-tua keladi" dengan gaya pengajaran tanpa ampun selama masih menjabat sebagai dosen. Berdasarkan kabar burung―entah burungnya siapa―sang Dekan memelihara seekor elang yang berfungsi ganda sebagai CCTV bernafas, dan sang Rektor adalah peternak gagak ganas yang siap memangsa apapun di depan mereka.

Apalah Bokuto bila dibandingkan dengan mereka. Hanya segumpal burung hantu dari kaum marginal dengan isi dompet di bawah pas-pasan. Berani protes sama mereka, dijamin ia takkan pulang dengan badan utuh.

Deru solo transportasi bermotor menegakkan kuping Kuroo. Dan ternyata itu bukan sekedar halusinasi telinga―sebuah motor manual yang dikendarai seseorang dengan helm (jadi nggak jelas itu cewek apa cowok) melaju dengan kecepatan gigi dua, tujuannya, menurut prediksi Kuroo, adalah parkiran Fakultas Pertanian. "Bro, giliran elu, tuh! Gue udah tadi!" si kucing garong menyenggol rekan kerjanya.

"Males," Bokuto menyender di tiang penyangga kanopi dan memejamkan mata.

"Lu pilih ngarahin tuh motor atau bayar nih gorengan sama minumnya?" Kuroo mengultimatum.

Bokuto mendecih. "Kampret lu, rambut kemoceng," dengan ogah-ogahan ia mengangkat pantatnya dari bangku panjang yang sedari tadi ia hangatkan bersama Kuroo. Lima sekon kemudian, ia sudah pasang badan di parkiran, siap mengarahkan si pemilik motor ke tempat yang masih bisa diisi.

"Ayo, ayo, sebelah sana kosong! Jangan dikunci, ya!"

Setelah motor manual itu pewe di parkiran, si pemilik motor itu melepas helmnya...

... dan saat itulah Bokuto nge- _blank_.

 _Kok bisa ada malaikat nyasar di sini, sih?_

Ralat―yang dilihat Bokuto itu hanya manusia biasa. Solid, bernafas, dan tidak bersayap. Tapi kalau dilihat dari wajahnya, Bokuto pun tidak yakin apakah yang berdiri di depannya itu seratus persen Homo sapiens atau separuh malaikat. Wajah imut-imut bak marmut yang minta diemut, mata sayu nan jernih yang minta ditatap lama-lama, surai hitam ikal yang minta diunyel, bibir manyun yang minta dicium, kulit bersih yang minta dielus...

... deskripsinya sampai di sini saja, sebelum otak Bokuto makin melenceng.

"Eh―uh, dua ribu parkirnya, Mbak..."

 _Mbak?!_

"Bang, saya ini laki-laki," kata orang itu.

Mata Bokuto mengerjap. Kenyataan memang lebih mengecewakan daripada khayalan―jelas-jelas orang asing itu punya jakun dan bersuara layaknya pejantan lain. Dadanya pun serata talenan. Tubuhnya bisa dibilang langsing untuk ukuran lelaki, dibalut seragam pengajar yang rapi dari ujung kerah hingga ujung sepatu―kemeja biru berlapis _sweater_ krem tanpa lengan, dasi hitam, celana panjang hitam, dan pantofel mengilat. Ditambah kacamata berbingkai hitam yang memberi kesan _smart_. Sudah bagai bumi dan langit dengan busana kebangsaan Bokuto: kaus kelabu bulukan, celana panjang yang sudah seminggu tidak dicuci, dan sandal gunung busuk.

"M-maaf, Mas! Saya tadi ngelindur, hehehe..." Bokuto cengengesan salting. Ia tidak sadar kalau Kuroo memperhatikan mereka sambil ngikik kucing di bangkunya.

Pemuda manis itu tersenyum simpul. "Nggak papa kok, Bang. Tadi dua ribu, ya?" ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan lembaran abu-abu yang agak lecek. Tapi tubuh Bokuto terasa kaku bak anak durhaka yang dikutuk ibundanya jadi patung bermuka bengong. Pemuda itu terus memanggil, "Bang? Bang, saya mau bayar, nih," tapi roh si burung hantu gadungan itu tidak kembali juga ke raganya.

"Bayar sini aja, Dek!" suara asing itu mengagetkan si pemuda. Rupanya Kuroo, yang entah kapan sudah berdiri di tengah mereka. "Temen saya ini emang suka _error_ , maklumin aja."

" _Siapa yang error, helokiti rebus?!_ " tak disangka tak dinyana, sindiran Kuroo sanggup menarik kembali kesadaran Bokuto.

"Masih idup lo? Sukur, deh," kata Kuroo seenaknya.

"Siniin duitnya. Jatah gue, tuh!" Bokuto mengulurkan tangan kanannya dengan gusar.

"Gak usah ngamuk-ngamuk gitu, dong!" Kuroo berkacak pinggang, lalu menoleh kepada si pemuda entah-mahasiswa-entah-dosen. "Kasihin aja, Dek. Kasian dari pagi temen saya ini belom makan―"

"DIEM KAGAK LU?!"

Usai urusan bayar parkir kelar―ditambah stempel sol sandal kanan Bokuto yang ngecap di kaus Kuroo―kedua pemuda dari kaum marginal itu kembali menjatuhkan pantat ke bangku mereka. "Malu-maluin banget lu jadi tukang parkir. Pake acara bengong segala," gerutu Kuroo setelah menghabiskan sisa air di botol.

"Elu juga, sih, pake nyindir-nyindir gue segala. Untung Pak Dekan lagi gak lewat," balas Bokuto sembari mencomot tahu isi dan mencabik bagian atas gorengan itu pakai gigi.

"Betewe, baru kali ini gue liat elu bengong sampe segitunya. Biasanya elu nggak gitu, bahkan pas ketemu Bu Shimizu yang jadi kembang kampus," Kuroo menyinggung-nyinggung dosen Fakultas Hukum yang kecantikannya tersohor di kampus.

"Gue juga bingung, Bro..." Bokuto melumat tahu isi dalam mulutnya tanpa ampun.

"Atau jangan-jangan elu naksir dia, ya?"

"OHOK!" Bokuto keselek. Setelah tiga tegukan air, ia menyembur, "Jangan sembarangan nuduh, ya! Emangnya gue gak normal?!"

Kuroo menepuk pundak kawannya. "Tenang aja, elu gak sendirian. Soalnya gue juga naksir Kenma. Masalahnya sejak insiden itu, dia gak pernah lewat sini lagi."

Masih segar dalam ingatan Bokuto, peristiwa bodoh yang nyaris membuat Kuroo dideportasi ke kampungnya: saat Kozume Kenma, anak IT buceri berparas bak kucing kecil ngantuk yang doyan main PSP, kebetulan lewat di depan parkiran Fakultas Pertanian, Kuroo melolong penuh birahi layaknya kucing kebelet kawin dari balik jejeran motor.

"KENMAAAA~ HAU AR YUUUU~ AI MISS YUUUU~!"

Begonya, aksi yang diduga terinspirasi dari adegan opera sabun itu dipergoki oleh sang Rektor yang kebetulan sedang mengunjungi Dekan Fakultas Pertanian. Beruntung Kuroo hanya diskors sebulan, nggak sampai dipecat dengan tuduhan _harassment_ terhadap mahasiswa―itu pun Kuroo harus bersimpuh dan menangis mohon ampun selama setengah jam. Namun ia harus rela tidak bertemu dengan si kucing kecil lagi sampai detik ini.

Ngenes.

"Terus gue harus ngapain?" Bokuto pasang tampang melas ala anak kos saat tanggal tua.

"Gini aja, gue bantu elu buat deketin anak tadi, gimanapun caranya. Setuju?" Kuroo menawarkan layanan jasa menjadi _cupid_ sang Bro. Masalahnya, dilihat dari sisi manapun, Kuroo lebih mirip tukang tikung pacar orang daripada _cupid_.

"Serius, Bro?" Bokuto langsung semangat empat-lima. Bodo amat sama tampang garong Kuroo yang jauh dari kata "meyakinkan".

"Serius! Kalo gak jadian juga, gue traktir lu gorengan selama dua minggu," janji Kuroo rupanya lebih menggoda daripada janji-janji pemerintah.

"Elu emang Bro gue yang paling keren! Kalo udah jadian, ntar gue traktir soto, deh!" Bokuto menonjok pundak Kuroo. Yang ditonjok langsung misuh-misuh―dibogem sama burung hantu gadungan itu sakit, kawan.

"Tapi pertama-tama, kita harus tau identitas anak tadi," kata Kuroo serius. "Untung gue punya intel di dalem gedung fakultas ini."

.

.

"Namanya Akaashi Keiji, usia 24 tahun, dosen baru matkul Kimia Organik, mengajar dari pukul sembilan sampai magrib, angkatan dua tahun lalu dengan predikat _cumlaude_. Ultah 5 Desember, zodiak Sagittarius, hobi main voli dan membaca, makanan kesukaan cah kangkung dan sayur bening, jumlah mantan nol, masih _single_ tapi sering dijodoh-jodohin..."

Itu hanya sebagian dari laporan Kuroo tentang biodata pemuda yang ditaksir Bokuto. Total informasi yang ia dapat sebenarnya memenuhi syarat untuk dikirim ke penerbit majalah sebagai artikel tentang tokoh masyarakat―terlalu merepotkan jika semua dijelaskan di sini. Untuk lebih jelasnya, tanyakan pada Kuroo sendiri atau Daishou Suguru si _cleaning service_ fakultas―yang dicurigai ibunya dulu ngidam semur kobra pas dia masih dalam kandungan―yang menjadi informan si kucing hitam.

"Gila, Bro. Kastanya gebetan gue jauh banget di atas gue sendiri," Bokuto berdecak. Dia yang sekolahnya cuma sampai kelas empat SD bisa apa?

"Bro, di dunia ini gak ada yang mustahil kalo elu mau berusaha," Kuroo memberi suntikan semangat lewat tepukan di punggung. "Nah, menurut pengalaman gue, cara deketin gebetan itu harus woles. Gak boleh buru-buru. Ajak ngobrol santai dulu, basa-basi gitu lah."

"Wih, saran lu kece juga, Bro. Tapi gimana caranya mulai ngobrol kalo gitu?" tanya Bokuto.

"Ya elu sok-sok nanya gitu, kek, mulai kerja di sini kapan, sukanya nonton apa..." kata Kuroo.

"Tapi, kan, gue udah tau semua tentang dia dari elu tadi..." otak Bokuto ternyata punya bakat lemot, Sodara-sodara.

Kuroo mingkem beberapa sekon. "Lu itu bego atau gimana, sih?" gumamnya sewot. "Atau gini aja, elu sukanya ngapain?"

Bokuto menggali memorinya. "Kalo gak main catur ya main gaple atau nonton bola..."

"Nah, itu dia! Tanya aja ke Akaashi, 'Suka nonton bola, nggak?', dari situ elu bisa mulai ngobrol sama dia," jelas Kuroo penuh semangat.

"Gitu doang?" sebelah alis Bokuto mengungkit.

"Iya!" Kuroo terus meyakinkan sang sohib. Mendadak ekor matanya melihat motor manual yang melaju menuju parkiran; motor milik Akaashi Keiji. "Itu anaknya dateng! Samperin gih!" si kucing langsung mendorong Bokuto dari bangku dengan tidak sabar.

"Tapi..."

" _Udah, sana!_ " titah Kuroo membuat Bokuto mendengus. Pasalnya ia tidak yakin bisa basa-basi dengan Akaashi tanpa nge- _blank_ lagi. Tapi yang namanya cinta toh memang butuh pengorbanan.

Singkat cerita, Bokuto kembali bertatap muka dengan Akaashi. Seluruh tubuhnya langsung dilanda gempa lokal, tapi ia paksakan otaknya untuk merancang percakapan pembuka. "Uhhh... namanya Akaashi, ya?"

Yang ditanya mengerjap. "Abang tau dari mana nama saya?" Jelas mengherankan; Akaashi, kan, tidak pakai tanda pengenal atau semacamnya.

Tremor Bokuto makin akut. "Uh... yah, saya nebak aja, gitu... hehehe..." _Kampret_ , hatinya menambahkan dengan umpatan. "Uhhh... gini. Mau tanya, nih..." perlahan-lahan tremornya berkurang, "Kamu... suka nonton bola, nggak?"

Akaashi pasang muka bingung, lalu mangap, "Nggak suka, Bang..."

Petir imajiner menyambar punggung Bokuto. "Nggak... suka?" _TERUS KALO GINI GIMANA CARA NGELANJUTIN OBROLAN COBA?!_ jerit hatinya.

"Iya, saya nggak suka nonton ataupun main bola," kata Akaashi sedatar kertas HVS. "Saya masuk dulu, ya, Bang. Permisi," itu kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan pemuda manis itu sebelum ngeloyor pergi, meninggalkan Bokuto yang nyawanya keluar (lagi).

Hari itu, Bokuto emo sampai sore, dan baru sembuh saat Kuroo menraktirnya kopi susu―itu pun ngutang.

.

.

"Bro, gue punya ide bagus!"

Bokuto menoleh ogah-ogahan ke arah Kuroo. "Semoga aja ide lu kali ini berguna, gak kayak kemaren," ia masih sewot, rupanya.

"Dijamin nggak, kok! Gue udah cek di internet soal keberhasilannya," Kuroo menggoyangkan ponsel Samsul kreditan miliknya. Internet mah gampang, karena wifi gedung fakultas menyebar luas sampai parkiran.

"Oya oya? Gimana caranya?" Bokuto mulai semangat lagi.

"Pertama-tama, gue minta nomer hape lu dulu," kata Kuroo.

"Loh? Kok nomer hape gue?" Bokuto gagal paham.

"Udaaah... nomer lu berapa coba," Kuroo siap mencatat di selembar kertas kecil.

"Lah, kan elu punya nomer gue, Bro. Lupa, ya?"

"Eh iya, hehehe..."

"Pikun lu."

"Kampret!"

Mari _skip_ adegan-adegan yang tidak penting, dan singkat cerita (lagi) nomor ponsel Bokuto sudah digoreskan di atas kertas dengan pena yang sebentar lagi habis tintanya. "Nah, nanti nih kertas bakal gue masukin ke tasnya Akaashi. Ntar dia yang bakal nelpon elu, jadi elu gak usah susah-susah mulai obrolan."

"Jenius banget lu, Bro! Gak rugi deh gue sohiban sama lu!" Bokuto langsung merangkul Kuroo dengan penuh kasih sayang per-Bro-an. "Ngomong-ngomong lu dapet cara itu dari situs yang mana?"

Kuroo memeriksa situs yang dibukanya. "Tulisannya, sih, fenfiksyion dot net..."

"Oooh..." si burung hantu manggut-manggut. "Eh, itu Akaashi dateng!"

Benar saja, motor manual yang belakangan ini menjadi pusat atensi kedua tukang parkir itu terlihat melaju mendekati teritori mereka. Kali ini Kuroo yang berdiri, sementara Bokuto menanti hasil di bangku dengan penuh harap.

"Sini kosong, Dek!" Kuroo melambaikan tangan ke arah motor Akaashi.

"Makasih, Bang!" kata Akaashi seraya turun dan melepas helmnya. Setelah Kuroo membantu memasukkan motor Akaashi ke petak parkiran yang masih melompong, "Ngomong-ngomong, Abang Rambut Putih yang kemarin mana?"

"Oh, dia lagi istirahat. Sementara saya yang gantiin," Kuroo nyengir. Sementara itu, tangan kanannya bergerilya di tas laptop Akaashi yang masih tergantung di cantolan motor, mencari-cari sela untuk memasukkan kertas.

Apesnya, tindakan ilegalnya itu ketahuan oleh mata tajam Akaashi.

" _Abang mau malingin saya, ya?_ " secepat kilat tas laptop itu diamankan oleh si empunya. Belum cukup segitu, dosen muda itu mendekati Kuroo dengan langkah lebar dan muka garang layaknya ibu tiri yang bernafsu untuk menghukum sang anak.

"E-e-eh... bu-bukan gitu... ja-jangan salah paham dulu..." cengiran pede Kuroo berubah menjadi ringisan takut. Ia mundur-mundur hendak kabur, tapi malah kesandung kakinya sendiri dan jatuh terduduk di lahan parkir. "Plis... saya masih pengen berkeluarga... masih pengen nikahin Kenma... jangan bunuh saya..." tidak ada cara lain selain mohon ampun pada si dosen manis yang menjelma jadi burung pemangsa.

Akaashi tak peduli, hatinya telah terbutakan oleh kemurkaan. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menghajar Kuroo berkali-kali sambil menjerit, " _Maliiiing! Maliiiing!_ "

BAK! BUK! BAK! BUK!

"PAIT! PAIT! PAIT!" Kuroo sekarang sudah seperti kucing kampung yang dihajar karena nyolong pindang di pasar. Harapan satu-satunya adalah sang sohib. "BOKUTO! TOLONGIN GUE! BOKUTOOOOO!"

Bokuto memang datang pas dipanggil, tapi bukannya membantu atau sekedar membela, dia malah ambil bagian dalam acara "Hajar-Kuroo-Tetsurou-Sampai-Jelek". Malah si burung hantu kampret itu bilang begini: "Udah, biar saya aja yang urus dia! Kamu duduk aja di bangku sana," sambil memiting Kuroo yang mukanya sudah abstrak.

" _Pengkhianat lu! Ngapain ikutan gebukin gue, heh?_ " desis Kuroo.

"Kalo gue gak gitu, gue bakal dikira temen maling lu juga," penjelasan Bokuto cukup logis, tapi bikin Kuroo tambah emosi.

"Ada apa ini?"

Suara nge- _bass_ yang bersumber dari belakang kedua tukang parkir itu membuat aliran darah mereka terasa macet mendadak. Tidak perlu menoleh pun mereka tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Seorang pria dewasa, bertubuh bak sapi penarik bajak, berambut dan berseragam rapi, dan berwajah lebih horor daripada polisi tukang tilang.

"Pak Ushijima!" sahutan Akaashi menjelaskan segalanya.

"Ah, Pak Akaashi, toh. Tadi kenapa teriak-teriak?" Ushijima Wakatoshi, sang Dekan Fakultas Pertanian, bertanya dengan nada _flat_.

"Anu, Pak, tadi tukang parkir yang rambutnya hitam itu coba-coba malingin saya―"

"BUKAN, PAK! INI SALAH PAHAM!" Kuroo buru-buru membela diri.

"BENER, PAK! TADI DIA MAU MALINGIN AKAASHI!" Bokuto malah memberi kesaksian palsu.

"PENGKHIANAT!" Kuroo jadi pengen gantung diri di pohon cabe.

Muka garang Ushijima bertambah garang. "Kuroo, kalau benar kamu mencoba berbuat yang tidak baik, tentu kamu tahu apa akibatnya..."

"AMPUN, PAK! INI CUMA SALAH PAHAM! SAYA GAK BERNIAT NGAPA-NGAPAIN, KOK! TOLONG JANGAN USIR SAYA!" sama seperti dulu kala, Kuroo kembali memohon belas kasih. Untung Pak Rektor gak ada.

Sementara Kuroo sibuk meyakinkan sang Dekan kalau ia tidak bersalah, Akaashi mendekati Bokuto dengan wajah malu-malu. "Bang..." si dosen muda menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "... makasih, ya, tadi udah bantuin saya."

Hati Bokuto hujan bunga-bunga. Penyakit "Tremor-Kalau-Ada-Akaashi" yang dideritanya sekejap hilang. "Ahaha... gak masalah, kok! Bantuin kamu tiap hari pun saya siap!"

"Ah, Abang ini..." wajah Akaashi yang sudah merah makin merona. "Tapi nggak nyangka, ya, temen Abang sendiri bisa jadi maling kayak gitu."

"Saya aja juga kaget kok. Udah putus asa paling dia," Bokuto memang spesies burung hantu paling lucknut di dunia.

"Oh iya," Akaashi mengeluarkan selembar kartu dari dompetnya. Kartu namanya sendiri. "Di sini ada nomor telepon saya. Boleh, kok, kalau sesekali dihubungi."

Mimpi apa Bokuto semalam? Hoki kok gak tanggung-tanggung gini?

"Aduh, kamu ini. Saya, kan, belum pantes punya nomer kamu," kata Bokuto, sok malu-malu burung hantu.

"Nggak papa, kok, Bang," Akaashi menyodorkan kartu namanya kepada Bokuto. Ada nomor telepon sang malaikat pujaan Bokuto di situ. Bokuto menerimanya dengan wajah dongo seakan tidak yakin kenapa Dewi Fortuna mau bersengkongkol dengan Dewi Venus hari ini. Bahkan saat Akaashi sudah masuk gedung, ia masih jadi patung bengong.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

"UWOOOOOOGH!" Bokuto merayakan keberhasilan (atau bisa dibilang, kemujuran) perjuangan cintanya dengan selebrasi keliling kampus. Nggak tahu juga nanti dia bisa balik lagi atau malah nyasar entah di mana.

"Bokuto kampret! Pengkhianat! Burung hantu gadungan! Tukang makan temen! Gue sumpahin gak bisa boker sebulan, lo!" sementara sang sohib bahagia setengah hidup, Kuroo misuh-misuh atas nasib apes beruntunnya.

"Kuroo!"

"S-SIAP, PAK!" ditegur oleh Pak Dekan begitu, refleks Kuroo menegakkan punggung dan memberi hormat.

"Oh, jadi kamu sudah siap angkat kaki dari sini? Baguslah..." Ushijima manggut-manggut.

Kuroo melotot. "BUKAN GITU, PAK!"

 **The End**

A/N: oke, fic ini sebenernya udah disiapin dari dulu kala sejak liat pak satpam yg duduk senderan sama dosen cowok di parkiran kampus (ini kisah nyata di kampus saya, dan seseorang telah menyarankan untuk mengabadikannya ke dalam fic nista dengan beberapa perubahan), dan mau dipublish hari ini. tapi kok ya kebetulan ada kabar kalau ada event AKR ini, dan langsung deh saya putusin untuk ngikutin fic ini dalam event. akhir kata, selamat membaca, minna-san~


End file.
